Ino's revenge
by hyuuga fangirl111
Summary: when Tenten messes with Ino's hair ino makes a love potion that makes Tenten fall madly in love with Neji. CHAPTER 7 UP
1. Chapter 1

_**I LOVE NEJI he is the hottest anime character who ever lived. And I am one of his crazed fangirlz. **__**J**_

"_TENTEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" _

_Tenten ran out of the house as Ino screamed after her. She had just pranked Ino by putting whipped cream in her hair. But she had woken up and now Tenten was running for her life. Ino scared her. She ran all the way to the training grounds where her team was waiting for her. "Tenten what took you so long"? asked Lee. She shrugged "oh you know, girl stuff" she said. They started training._

_Meanwhile in the trees, Ino had washed her hair and was now plotting her revenge on Tenten. "I know" she said "I'll make a love potion and make here fall head over heels in love with Rock Lee" she cackled evilly and got to work._

_On the training field Team Gai had finished their training. Tenten froze when she saw Ino walking towards her. Ino smiled sweetly and stopped in front of her. "I just want you to know that I forgive you for what you did" she said. Tenten smiled too. "really"? she asked. Ino's smile vanished "no, but think fast" she said tossing the bottle of love mist at her. The bottle broke as soon as it hit her hands and she coughed and tried to get out of it. Finally she fell to her knees after inhaling too much mist. "Tenten are you alright?" they heard Gai-sensei yell. The team ran over to her. The mist cleared and Tenten was able to open her eyes. The first person she saw was Neji. She couldn't stop staring. Neji kneeled down in front of her. "are you okay?" he asked. She blushed "I am now" she said. Ino frowned "wait aren't you in love with…." then she remembered. The love mist makes someone fall in love with the first person they see. The first person Tenten saw was Neji. Ino started freaking out "no no no no no no no no this wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to fall in love with Lee." Team Gai looked away from Tenten for a moment and looked at Ino. "what are you talking about?" asked Lee. Ino explained the entire thing to them. When she stopped they all had a different expression on their face. Gai-sensei was laughing, Lee was upset that she had tried to drag him into this, Neji was looking at her in horror, and Tenten was still gazing up at neji with a dreamy look on her face. Neji was the first to speak "Ino what the hell is wrong with you" he shouted "you know how dangerous love mist can be and now just look at her." He pointed at Tenten who said "your so cute when your mad". He turned back to Ino "well what are you going to do about this?"_

_**that's the first chapter. What do you think. I just couldn't resist writing a love potion story. Especially one about my darling Neji-chan. Next chapter should come out soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I tried to fix da spacing issues you kept telling me about. Sorry I took so long.**

Ino was facing a very angry Neji.

"answer me Ino" he shouted. She couldn't answer. She was too distracted by the look on Tenten's face. The look of intense passion and true love. She couldn't help but be a little jealous. Neji, irritated that he was being ignored, turned away. "I'm going to train some more" he said. "try to fix this". Tenten jumped up. "I'll go with you" she said. Rock lee stifled a giggle.

"looks like she's all yours Neji" he said. And he and Gai ran away before Neji could object. Neji sighed and turned his attention to Tenten, who was standing there waiting for him to say something.

"alright you can come train with me, just don't expect me to go easy on you" he said, turning to go. Tenten squealed and hugged him tightly. Neji looked pleadingly at Ino, who had been trying to suppress her giggles. But she let them out when she saw the look on his face. Neji glared at her, pulled Tenten off of him and walked towards his position on the training field with Tenten following him like a puppy.

**I have officially run out of ideas. Please, please help me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is. I am so sorry it took so long. The semi formal at school is coming up and I hade to get a date and pick out the perfect outfit.**

Neji walked home from the worst training session ever. Tenten was too busy staring at him to actually attack so training was kind of a bust. What's more is that she was _still _following him. Finally he turned and said

"look Tenten, you need to go home" Tenten made a sad face and said

"but I don't wanna go home yet, I wanna stay with you Neji" Neji sighed and wondered how he would ever get any peace and quiet with this girl around. Then as if on cue he saw Hinata coming toward him. He told Tenten to stay where she was and that he'd be right back and he pulled Hinata over to the side of the road.

"hey, what's going on?" she said in her quiet voice. Neji quickly explained his predicament to her and she nodded thoughtfully.

"well I'm no expert on love but I know who is" she said. Neji asked who and Hinata told him he should go talk to Sakura or Ino. Neji thanked her and went over to Tenten

"hey Tenten do you know where I can find Sakura or Ino?" he asked. Tenten looked at him suspiciously "why?" she asked. Neji felt irritated. What right did she have to get all jealous?

"because I need to ask them a question. Please tell me where they are" he said. She reluctantly nodded "alright" she said "come with me" Neji blushed as she took his hand and took off toward the ramen stand. "_why am I blushing_?" he thought.

Naruto wolfed down his third bowl of ramen. He ignored Sakura telling him to slow down and Kakashi rolling his eyes

'"Sakura you know he won't listen" he said "why bother?" Sakura nodded andwent back to her noodles. Then Tenten and Neji came in with Tenten pulling Neji by the hand. She noted that his face was red as if he was blushing. "_now why would Neji Hyuuga be blushing_?" she thought.

"hey Sakura can we talk to you for a minute? Neji needs to ask you something" Sakura said okay and got up to go outside. Naruto asked "why does Neji need to see Sakura?" Tenten shrugged. When Sakura passed Tenten muttered "don't try anything". sakura kept going wondering if she was getting involved in something she shouldn't. When they were finally alone Neji turned to her and asked

"how do you get a crazy girl to leave you alone?"

**I want to thank Dcfan 100 for being the only fan who actually gave me some ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

_How do you get a crazy girl to leave you alone?_

Sakura stared at Neji, confused. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked. Neji said "how do you-" he said before he was interrupted by Sakura.

" I heard what you said I just don't understand what you mean" she said. Neji explained to her about Ino's love potion and how Tenten was in love with him now. When he had finished explaining Sakura was turning red in the face trying to suppress her giggles. Neji rolled his eyes.

"go ahead and laugh, _its funny"_ he said the last part through his teeth. Sakura was happy to oblige. She laughed and laughed and laughed. When she had gotten it out of her system she looked at Neji and asked "and why did you come to me for help?" Neji shrugged and said Hinata told him to. Sakura pondered this. She _was _always dealing with Naruto's affection for her and she was great at making antidotes. Finally she looked back at Neji and said she would help.

"but I'll need some time to prepare and antidote" she said. They agreed to meet at the ramen shop when she had finished making an antidote. They walked back into the shop and Tenten immediately went to Neji and gave him a hug. Sakura excused herself from the shop and went to start on the cure. Neji dropped an unwilling Tenten off at her house. She complained about wanting to stay with him but he finally pried her off his arm. After bidding her goodnight he went to his house for some well needed rest. Meanwhile Gai and Lee worried about the two. Gai worried that Tenten would be too distracted to actually train. And Lee worried about Neji. His best friend was obviously stresses by this new development and Lee didn't like it when his friends were distressed. He vowed he would talk to them tomorrow and he would have a little chat with Ino as well.

_**Again sorry it took so long and sorry its so short. I haven't written in a while and I'm still out of ideas. Reviews would be appreciated. Especially if you guys could give me some ideas. Pretty please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back. Thanks to Dcfan100, mizzgirlygirl0, and glitz0101. They gave me ideas and I'm grateful.**

The next day, Lee was walking down the street intending to find Neji to invite him to a sleepover he was planning. So far he had invited Kiba, Shino, Gai-sensei, Naruto, Kankuro and even Gaara (unwillingly). All he needed was Neji. He found him outside the grocery store.

"Neji" he called "come here" surprisingly, Neji obliged. "Neji, you need to come to my sleepover" he said. Neji raised an eyebrow

"Why should I" he asked. Typical Neji, never having any fun. Lee sighed. "because it will be fun and it will give you a chance to get away from Tenten" he said. Neji smiled at the last part and said he would come, which made Lee super happy. He decided he would talk to Ino tomorrow instead because the sleepover was tonight.

That night they all went to Lee's house with sleeping bags and CD's. They did whatever it is boy's do at sleepovers. Later they played truth or dare.

"Okay, Shino truth or dare?" asked Kiba. Shino picked dare. Kiba dared him to go on the roof and yell "I am Shino and I have a bug fetish". And he did! When he came back they continued the game. Everyone picked dare.

Gai dared Naruto eat a cockroach.

Shino dared Neji to disco dance

Naruto dared Gaara to make The Exorcist noises.

Neji dared Kiba to act like Stewie Griffin

Kankuro dared Gai to fart

Gaara dared Lee to act gay

Lee dared Kankuro to lick the ground

This went on for a while before they got bored. But Naruto had one more dare for Neji.

"Neji, I dare you to take Tenten out on a date" he said with mirth in his eyes. Neji felt as if his life was over. You can't turn down a dare.

"I'M GONNA F*CKING KILL YOU MAN" he yelled while attempting to strangle him. Everyone pulled him off. Then suddenly they heard a rumbling noise.

"What is that" asked Lee. Then the room started shaking violently. Lee couldn't barely see anything with the house falling down around them. He saw Kiba and Shino hugging each other in fear. He saw Kankuro holding his brother protectively and he saw Neji running towards him. A piece of ceiling fell directly over Neji. Lee tried to call out a warning but only managed a feeble "Neji, above…" before a vas fell off a shelf and hit his head and everything went black.

**Omg. What's gonna happen? Sorry for the cliff hanger. And that Tenten and Ino weren't in this chapter. They'll be in the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long. My computers on the fritz. Here's the next chapter.**

When he woke up, everything was fuzzy. Then the events of the sleepover came rushing back. He bolted up and looked around. His house was destroyed and he couldn't see any of his friends.

"Guys" he called "anyone there?" he heard a moan from under a chunk of ceiling and rushed over to lift it. He found Kiba barely conscious.

"Kiba are you alright?" he asked

"Dude, what happened?" asked Kiba, sitting up and holding his head.. Lee told him there was an earthquake and suddenly he remembered Neji. He ran over to where he last saw him and found his friend out cold under the wood. He lifted the wood off of him and tried to wake him to no avail. He called to Kiba to call a medical team. Kiba nodded and took off. Suddenly he heard another groan. He looked around and spotted Kankuro sitting up and went over to him. Kankuro was fine but Gaara was unconscious. Kankuro had used himself to shield his brother but some debris had still managed to hit him. Kankuro's arm was bleeding but he was more focused on Gaara.

"Gaara, Gaara wake up. Come on little bro wake up" he said while shaking him. It was then that the medical team arrived. They started fishing everyone out of the debris and Kankuro reluctantly handed Gaara to them. Things only got worse when Tenten and Ino showed up.

"WHERE IS NEJI?" she shrieked hysterically "TELL ME HE'S OKAY" then she broke down and cried into Ino's shoulder. After assuring the girls that everyone was okay the medical team requested he go with them to make sure he had no injuries. He reluctantly went with him after seeing Gai-sensei on a stretcher. He noticed everyone in the village was suffering from the quake as well. He saw houses destroyed and even dead bodies.

"We were lucky nobody got killed" thought Lee. Tenten had insisted on accompanying Neji to the hospital and Lee felt bad for her but she was crying as if he were already dead. Lee shuddered at the thought.

"He will not die" he thought "He's way too tough" he decided to turn his thoughts toward other things. He thought about Shino's creepy obsession with bugs and Gai-sensei's obsession with youth. He thought about how protective Kankuro had been of Gaara ever since the Akatsuki incident and Naruto's mission to save Sasuke.

"I sure keep interesting company" he thought.

**How was it? I'm sorry about the random earthquake. I'm much better at writing horror and tragedy than romance. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Sorry it took so long. I had to go to Mexico and it really messed up my grades. Also I have a huge project in biology class.**

When they arrived at the hospital, the nurses were in a frenzy. The earthquake had affected the whole village. Lee was checked and released when he had no injuries. The same went for everyone else except Gai, Neji, and Gaara. Gai had some broken ribs and a cracked femur, Gaara had a crack in his skull where a piece of debris had hit him, supposedly it wasn't fatal, and Neji had his left leg and right arm broken. But that was the least of Neji's worries. For Tenten refused to leave his side and she insisted on mothering him. Naruto often dropped in to check on him and to remind him of his dare. He still had to take Tenten out on a date.

When he finally got out of the hospital, with his arm in a sling and him on crutches, he went up to Tenten who was talking to Sakura and Temari.

"Tenten, could I ask you something?" he asked. Tenten, who looked overjoyed to see him up and about again, quickly said goodbye to her friends and clumsily embraced him, being sure to avoid his sling.

"Oh Neji I'm so happy that your well again, I was so worried" she gushed. He nervously nodded and asked "Tenten do you…want to go to dinner with me tonight?" she stared at him for a moment before jumping in the air and screaming "YEEESSSSS" she then put her hands on his shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek before running of to who-knows-where. Neji put his uninjured hand on his cheek and shook his head _what's the matter with me _he thought before heading home.

Meanwhile Sakura caught up to him with big news. "Neji" she said "I've found the antidote to the potion"

**Sorry it's so short. I'm not really feeling Naruto right now. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have returned. I just learned that Graham Chapman died a while back, and I have been grieving. Here's the new chapter.**

. **"Neji" she said "I've found the antidote to the potion"**

Neji stared in shock. The antidote! But that meant… Neji frowned, he had actually started to look forward to the date. Sakura, noticing his frown asked what was wrong. He shook his head

"Nothing" he said "its great that you found it". Sakura told him to give it to Tenten immediately. So Neji went to her house.

He knocked on the door and waited for Tenten to answer. When she did, she was wearing nothing but a towel. Neji's face went ten shades of red and he quickly turned around while Tenten shrieked and slammed the door. She came out a few moments later in a bathrobe.

"N-Neji" she stammered "what are you doing here?" he asked if he could speak to her in private. She led him to her living room and they sat on the couch.

"Tenten" he said, taking her hands in his "I need to tell you… you've been under the influence of a love potion. Your not really in love with me" the silence that followed was deafening. Neji was surprised that it actually hurt to say that. Then she smiled.

"Oh. You mean the one Ino concocted? It wore off days ago." Now it was Neji's turn to be silent as he stared at her in shock. She knew! Tenten only smiled

"I've always loved you. The potion she made only amplified my feelings." Then she did something he didn't expect. She leaned over and kissed him! He stiffened but then began to kiss back. His mind was screaming at his to take a step back, to find out what the hell was going on, but for once he ignored logic, listening only to what his heart was telling him.

**What a twist! How was it? Review. I love you long time.**


End file.
